Welcome to New Orleans
by JessiePie6
Summary: A small Group of agents were sent to check up with New Orleans, when they didn't respond, their employer sent in a team. Elijah and Klaus are slightly aware of Shield But to what extent and Klaus is now concerned there will be agents sticking there nose where it does not belong
1. Chapter 1

In the city of New Orleans there was a mob of vampires that ruled over the city until the original builders of the city came back, who just so happened to be the original vampires. The hybrid Klaus, the vampire Elijah and Rebekah took back their city form under Marcel's feet. The only problem is there was still a small group of vampires that wanted to get the city back so they would do what ever it took, it would have probably not worked in the end but they got cut off way to short when they made a mistake of killing a Special group of Humans. The group wasn't really special but it was who they worked for.

The humans were a small group of people, about four of them were in the group. They didn't check in so it got their employer concerned and contacted a team that wouldn't get caught… hopefully

(~)

"Wait Vampires are real." The three younger agents slash a consultant said in unison

The other three members of the team nodded and it was the one in charge who said "Its level six clearance."

The young consultant slash hacker muttered "Damn, I knew I should have hacked that database." It was her boss who threw her a look of disappointment.

The intimidating Agent May spoke up. "We're landing in ten, sir"

There boss nodded and mentioned one last thing, "FitzSimmons and Ward you three will be staying on the bus for the time being, May and Skye, your with me when we land." Ward was going to protest but their boss added something to benefit Ward "Agent Ward I do have some experience with Vampires, and believe it or not it's a certain websliger's fault that I've even faced them." With that he left room and so did agent May

It wasn't Skye who was the first one to speak out once those two left the room, out of all people it was Simmons. "Oh my god, Vampires are real" she turned towards Skye "And you get to see them first hand"

Skye smiled but she wasn't able to say anything again because Ward took that pleasure to do so. "It shouldn't be you out there."

Skye responded to him "Oh does Mr. Pouty need a hug" Ward just walked off and Skye was smiling and looked at FitzSimmons with a grin "Vampires"

(~)

"Niklaus, we have a problem." the older brother was walking up towards his brother and he was holding something in his hand.

"What is it Brother, I'm busy" Klaus was talking to a few vampire lackeys when he saw his brother approach.

"This is a greater concern then your hunt" he approached the table that Klaus was at and it seemed like his attention was caught

"What Can be more important then hunting the Witches dear brother."

What he was holding he tossed it on the table. It showed a badge "This"

Klaus looked down at it and looked back up at his brother "Elijah, we have a problem."

Elijah looked at his brother and said "You think."

* * *

_**Yes I invoked ultimate spiderman since it was easyer then Blade, since I don't know much about blade and plus Coulson is in ultimate spiderman so I'm just going to change a bit of what they know of Vampires and Vamps do exist in the marvel universe before any one says anything.**_

_**I would say you can stick this anywhere in Shield as for the originals I was planning on it being originally the vampire diaries and then I remember I really only saw up to the season four premier (and that's still pushing it because I know there are still eps in the third season I have not seen) and the back door pilot. Although I think I am going to have to find the Elijah eps in the fourth season because lets face it he is awesome so if I mess up anything on who the originals are I do apologize and just go with it I think it means this definitely takes place after 1x07, and I might add a little bit of TVD in this, it will probably only go to the extent of Elena and her being human still… maybe**_

_**Anyways I do want to know what you guys think of the idea and let me know and I do plan of adding mostly all the characters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Skye was looking far off from the ramp. She was standing there just looking at land where she has never been. She instinctly started to fiddle with her locket that was around her neck. She heard footsteps coming up and she looked over "Why did we land in a field?" she asked out of curiosity

"It was easier" she saw agent May shrug

Then there boss walked up behind them "I told her to, no need to get people concerned that a Shield plane landed" Skye nodded as a response and still looked out the field they were at. Coulson looked over at Skye and noticed that she was zoning "Are you all right Skye?"

She literally snapped out of he train of thought, or lack of, and turned towards Coulson "Yeah, Yeah, the land just seems familiar, that's all"

He didn't think twice of what she said and neither did May instead he pulled out two different objects. "These have vervain in them, it's infused with the herb so if we do come in contact with any vampires the can't compel us." He handed a key that could go easily on Skye's necklace and a thin solid bracelet to May.

"Seriously one little herb stops that?" skye asked

He nodded and started to walk out toward the car that was parked out on the grass waiting since they couldn't take the SUV because of the Shield logo on it and they couldn't take 50's red corvette named Lola because of it only having a drivers seat and a passengers seat might cause a problem. There was a new black lincoln waiting for them.

"If you had let me keep that nice Lamborghini we could have gone in style." Skye mentioned while also walking towards the car.

Coulson looked back at Skye and noticed May shaking her head and said to Skye "Yes, nothing screams out of place like an expensive car."

She quickly added before getting into the car "At least it's not red" she then said sarcastically "Nothing says Secret agents like a black cars and suits." She would come to find out soon that suits didn't always mean they are an agent of some sort, some vampires do like to wear suits. She perked up, being curious and placed her head between the two front seats "So what's our cover?"

(~)

Klaus was steaming with rage when he saw the badge that Elijah had abruptly handed it to him. The next thing Klaus did was he went off to find Marcel, not even asking his brother, who was following him, where he found such a thing. The moment when he found Marcel in the Quarter he slammed him against the nearest wall. They were out side in the open for any one to see. "What the hell did you do Marcel?"

He was confused but recently he had expected Klaus to react so harsh to him. "Klaus what are you talking about.?"

"Don't be so naïve Marcel"

He was looking at Klaus and noticed he was clenching something and then he recognized it "Is that?" he didn't even finished his sentence when Elijah walked up behind his brother

"It's a Shield badge and judging by your reaction, you're clueless." Elijah looked at Klaus and when the younger brother realized that he was right, he reluctantly let go of Marcel "Marcel who in your little army is unaccounted for since the day Klaus took over" he had to add the next part because he knew his brother "and please don't count the ones that Klaus killed."

He was about to say a large number before Elijah added the last part "That leaves about seven, why?"

"I want every man looking for those seven. They just unleashed hell on us and now I plan to do the same to them."

When Klaus heard what Elijah said he was smirking, he was going to be able to kill and possible torture some Vampires

(~)

Needless to say, Skye was bored. She was completely and utterly bored. She was stuck in a car with one agent who does not like to talk on trips or Missions or just in general. The other one just kept driving, she was a little surprised that he had nothing to say after he told her what their cover was, maybe she shouldn't have had made that remark of him not being the cool uncle type. But her attention was quickly caught by looking out side the window and seeing a wolf. If Simmons or even Fitz was there she would have jumped up and down and made an awesome fuss about just seeing a wolf but since she knew May wouldn't care and Coulson, Being slightly angry at her for the moment, wouldn't either she kept it to her self.

Skye had definitely noticed when they came to the city because all she was doing was staring out the window. _We're Here._ She thought to her self waiting for a journey that might leave her with more questions then answers. She noticed that they had pulled up to a bar

(~)

Marcel did what he was told. He went off to find the vampires they were searching for. He knew if he didn't go then Klaus would have his head.

Elijah and Klaus stayed behind for a second and it finally hit Klaus to ask a obvious question. "Brother where did you find this?"

Elijah turned his attention to him. "On a body, out in the woods. I took care of the two but I can't guarantee that there wasn't anymore of them."

For once Klaus sighed. He knew what everything meant he just hoped that none of the others would do anything stupid for the next month because they had a strange relationship with Shield. "Let's hope for our sake that there wasn't"

Elijah had nodded and he kept walking towards the bar that he knew a witch that went by Sophie Deveraux worked at but what he also knew it was where Klaus would spend a lot of his free time at.

* * *

_**Alright I know it's going a bit slow but that should change next chapter. Oh what I have in store for this story. To the Guest that reviewed, Thank you and as far as parings I'm going to stay Canon for them right now, but that might change later in the future. Although if you want to see any let me know and I might think about it.**_

_**Thanks Guys for reading. Please let me know what you think. I apologize for any mistakes**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this had to be pointed out to me, and I didn't noticed since I have to watch the next day on the internet because of school, apparently Agents of Shield and The Originals are on at the Same time on the same day. Go figure my two favorite shows (And possibly the only shows I watch at the moment) are on at the same time. This is going to kill me in March.**_

* * *

Skye hoped out of the car and decided that acting like a child would suit her but she noticed that the two weren't following her so she went to the drivers window where Coulson had rolled down the window "What, Mr. Cool and Ms. Talkative aren't going to follow me?"

Neither of them could tell if she was being serious or not. So May pulled out a wallet and tossed it to her, Skye juggled it and then her hands shot up in victory to her catch. She started to look through the wallet and noticed an out of state ID. "Hey can I keep this." She pulled it out to show them what she was referring to.

May shook her head, not shocked that Skye would say that and then Coulson told her "No" it was a firm no and she knew that she shouldn't go any further with it. "We figured you could get acquainted with the area, while we get the living part sorted out, we'll be back later. Just remember what we talked about in the car."

Skye nodded, a little shocked that they would leave her by herself since they all know what has happened the other times. She remembered the first time which sort of lead to her blowing up a building, which she found fun but apparently there was reprecaution to blowing up a building in the Hampton's, at least she thought it was the Hampton's, well it was a nice area and it was their fault for leaving her there with out realizing. Then the worst time she was by herself she was shot, she still couldn't get that out of her head.

She did a mock salute and said "Understood" she then decided to skip over to the main entrance of the bar and went in with out noticing the two guys that were a few feet back talking to each other.

When Skye had went into the bar she Sat down and immediately a girl, not much older than her self, who turned out be the owner sat down next to her at the bar and they started to chat

(~)

The two brothers had gotten to the handle on the door when the eldest had stopped. Something felt off and he knew that he should have not gone in to the bar but his brother had dragged him in. he knew to listen to those feelings because it could keep them out of sticky situations which always seem to find them. "Oh come on brother it's simple. Just pull and walk" and he did just so

"Niklaus don't" but he was too late he was already in the bar with his brother and the doors slammed shut behind them.

Nothing happened at the moment but all attention went to the door. And it was the patron working behind the bar who spoke. "Really Klaus do you always have to make an entrance?"

"That wasn't me love" he looked around and saw who he thought was the witch and pointed to her "Why don't you ask the local witch" he started to do his intimidating walk towards the person that he thought was the witch

Camille tried to stop him but "Klaus that's not-" but she could not

All he did was place his hand up to have her stop talking and grabbed the female by the shoulder and roughly turned her around to face him. "Now Sophie Deveraux care to expl-" when he noticed it wasn't her he was in a bit of shock.

"See Klaus" Camille said to him making her point, for some reason she wasn't scared of the big bad original hybrid so she would talk back to him, But maybe she should have been because he could be far worse then what she has seen of him

Elijah did a fake smile and walked up to his brother and gently pulled Klaus's hand away from the distraught girl a said "I Apologize for my brother's behavior but you do appear to resemble Ms. Deveraux quite a bit." She nodded still slightly freaked from what happened. He didn't bother to compel her, not yet but she was curious about the accents because even she could put together that a pair of brothers that have foreign accents had been in this town for quite a while if people knew who they were. But she was curious why the two accents were differnt

The lady next to her turned her head "What do you want Klaus, I was talking to a customer." Who turned out to be who Elijah was going to seek out and then being the person in the present who could explain the doors shutting to Klaus

He was about to say something but everything went dark. Skye's head went forward onto the bar, hard. Sophie fell forward off her seat to the ground, Camille went backwards from where she stood at the bar and hit a shelf on her way down and the two originals tumbled down to the ground.

* * *

_**Ooppps my writing style changed a bit on the second half. That was not supposed to happen and that's what I get for reading to much. Any ways What do you guys think, honest opinions my feelings wont be hurt… I think. **_

_**So I apologize for any mistakes, thank you guys for reading and before I forget I don't own agents of shield or The Originals although the more I rewatch some of the Vampire Dairies the more I wished I could own The Originals because I would have so much fun with it.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Honestly to the guest or guests that keep on reviewing you are awesome!**_

* * *

Marcel had gathered the Vamps he had set out to find and they all were waiting at the mansion. He was tempted to 'investigate' himself but he saw the state Klaus was in and figured that it would be best if he did not take matters into his own hands this time. But he did make sure that he had his inner circle cover all the exits, including the windows.

"Marcel, have you seen my brothers" Rebekah walked in the room and looked around at the vampires tied down to chairs "This looks fun, can I help"

He bowed his head slightly and responded easily to her "Your brothers would kill me if I let you."

She pouted a bit "Oh let them as long as I can have some fun." She said with out a second thought.

Marcel was about to respond but at that moment another female walked into the room. "ooo looks like a party in here, I can always bite them to speed up the process"

Rebekah looked over at Hayley with a smirk "I knew there was a reason why I was putting up with you."

"Uhhh Thanks"

"That's as close as a compliment you will get from me for the time being"

Hayley was going to take as such since she knew how rare it was to get a compliment out of any of the siblings especially her, god the stories she heard back in Mystic Falls about her "And I'll take it"

Marcel was just listening to the banter that two had gone off on and he was not that thrilled that they were talking in front of the ones that were getting accused of bringing a government agency to town. So once the banter stopped he said "Rebekah."

Her attention drifted from the wolf to Marcel "Yeah?"

"Your brothers asked me to gather them," he pointed to the one's in the chair "we should expect them here soon" all she did was nod and left the area while Hayley went up the stairs and sat down on the top one to listen to what may come.

(~)

Back on the bus Simmons was getting bored in the lab and Fitz was by her side while Ward was not listening to them about the mini explosives they had set out. They eventually just gave up on warning him and was waiting for the device to explode in his face. Fitz and Simmons turned around the moment they head a beeping coming from the computer. FitzSimmons both looked at each other and said in unison "Email?"

Well that was enough to get Ward to put down the device before it went off, to bad it was set to go off. He walked back over to FitzSimmons and looked at it "It's from HQ"

He immediately started to type in a security pin and the file opened they all read it and then they heard an explosion. It was a small one but FitzSimmons didn't bother to turn around and Simmons told Ward "You're cleaning that up"

He waved it off because he was to busy with reading the file. "Huh, Shield had another concern in a small town in Virginia." He looked back at the two "There giving us a heads up"

(~)

Where was she? She remembers being dropped off in a city and then something to do with a bar. She remembers a pair of brother, a strange pair. One had an English accent; no doubt it reminded her of Simmons. The other one was strange, it wasn't exactly English and she knew she it couldn't be Scottish because it sounded nothing like Fitz and plus she could understand what that brother was saying. What was it then?

That was all Skye thought of and she had no clue why maybe it was the fact that she was slowly becoming conscious and all she could hear was the bickering or she was just dreaming and Simmons accent was starting to seep into her brain. Yeah nope, she knew it was the first but if it was a choice she would chose the latter because at least her head wouldn't be hurting. Wait why was her head hurting?

"And I'm telling you this is a direct threat from Shield"

She imagine that he was staying calm because his tone wasn't wavering and plus she was still out of it "I'm Saying, Klaus, that this could be a coincidence"

"Since when do we believe in coincidences Brother? The years we've been alive almost anything is a threat against us."

He pointed out the one flaw in his brothers sentence "Almost brother, almost."

Klaus was about to respond when both there attention went to another voice and they noticed a head slowly coming up from the bar "Shield?" she said softly knowing that no one could pick it up or at least she thought. She looked around and notice there was the blond female who she thought went by the Name Camille was still out and noticed Sophie was in a booth looking annoyed.

Klaus went on to banter a bit "Not shocked you haven't heard of the m love, but believe it or not the pathetic government that it is does know about the supernatural."

She was going to play this out a bit because she remembers her briefing about Vamps but she could have sworn that he said Witch earlier. "Supernatural?... right We're in New Orleans, they love to drag that out" she said sarcastically.

Believe it or not it was Sophie who caught on to what the female was saying and decided to question it. "Wait why didn't you question where you are, like a normal person or even what happen?"

_Crap… well lets give this a try. _"Well I remember talking to you and then the bickering two came in." she point at the two brothers and Klaus was about to go after her but he was held back by Elijah. "For some reason he thought I was you and then I don't know"

"She's hiding something" It didn't come from Klaus or Sophie but from Elijah

* * *

_**Don't get me wrong I like Rebekah because honestly the character development from when she was first on the TVD to what we've seen in The originals is great(although I still lack a lot of the episodes) it's just I wish there was a bit more scenes with Hayley and Rebekah on the show because I think the two actresses are great and plus the fun with that they have been on the same show before and god the spelling for those two are going to kill me.**_

_**I just wanted to make a brief mention of Mystic falls, I'm not sure if I am going to do anything off that part but I already got stuff plan for this and this is so much fun to write and hopefully i can get it pick up a bit in the next chapter**_

_**Thanks for reading guys. Other updates will come soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

She looked nervous and that was an understatement, she couldn't play this cool and she knew that. The short haired blond one looked like he was going to kill her and the other brother was moving closer to her saying "I Don't like being lied to."

She stuttered "I-I haven't lied yet."

"And that's a lie as well, your heart beat is on the up rising." He finally stopped with only about a foot of space between them

"Or your just making me nervous… wait how do you know my heart rate is racing." _Why does this happen to me_ she thought already knowing what they probably were.

He ignored what she said and continued "Are you Shield?"

"No," it wasn't a lie because she wasn't more than a consultant at the moment but it was more then enough for Elijah to pick it up

"Lie" he sighed and grabbed the side of her head gently "I said I don't like being lied to" his eyes dilated a moment later "What is your association with shield" Except the compulsion didn't work and he immediately took notice of it.

That was what she was briefed on, the compulsion, she had no clue if they could tell if she was about to fake what she was going to say or if she was saying the truth. She let her nerves settle quickly and said "I'm only a computer hacker for Shield, they don't consider me anything more than a consultant… look this isn't important at the moment, what the hell is going on" she pointed outside to the darkness that surrounded the bar.

He let go of her "Sadly you are correct."

"I'm sensing a but." She was correct, there was a but and she wouldn't like it.

"But you're the only anomaly" he told her while he took a few steps away and turned so she was now looking at his back. He also placed a hand in his pocket and looked down.

And with in the next second Skye had no clue what happened around her. The next thing she knew, there was a whoosh and she was up against the closest wall, a few feet in the air, a hand around her throat and a something pushing into her back, probably a photo that was hung up. It took her a second to realize what just happened and by the time she recovered the other brother, the short hair blond was talking "So love, what did you do and you might go back to your little secrete organization alive?"

She was speechless, they thought that she did this, she was a twenty four year old girl who knew she was a 084 but there was no way she cause this especially to her self. So she went to her self defense mechanism and became sarcastic even though she knew it was probably a bad idea. "Yes because I would totally lock my self in a room with two vampires and a witch. The only thing missing is a werewolf." She was joking about the latter part but she would be in for a shock "That isn't the female behind the counter right?"

He gave a wicked grin that would tell anybody to run but since Skye could not get out of the tight grip he had around her throat she stayed where she was against the wall "That's a story for a different time. Now, back to business, what, did, you, DO!"

"What the hell could I do? I'm human, at least that I know of." _Lie _she thought, to be honest she had no clue what she was and hopefully would never find out.

Klaus looked into her eyes to see if she was lying but he couldn't tell. But out of a little niceness he let her go. "We don't need another shield agent or what ever you are dead"

With a big huff she welcomed the air and plopped down to the nearest booth, Klaus went behind the counter to check on the forgotten Camellia, who suffered just a bit more of injuries then the rest. She slowly got up with a groan. "What the hell happened?" she mumbled a bit with one hand on her forehead.

Klaus was trying to help her but she refused the help. "That's what we are trying to figure out."

Meanwhile Skye took out her laptop and phone seeing if she could get a signal of any sort. If she was completely honest with herself she was creped out by the blackness out side the bar. To her it seemed like a fog but she just had this feeling that she should be scared of this fog and nothing crept under her skin often like this did, there was something about that fog that caught her attention a bit too often.

"You know you probably won't get any signal of any sort here, right?" She turned to see the one she was introduced to as Sophie

"It's worth a try." She replied to her and went right back to her laptop

"How are you positive you can even get anything out of this" Sophie waved her hands around, probably referring to the darkness

" Because it's my specialty" she looked around to see the other three at the bar trying to figure it out them selves, she rolled her eyes knowing she was the outsider, it wasn't unusual for her to find people not trusting her because they didn't know her, hell she had that problem when she first became a part of Coulson team, especially when she gained everyone's trust and then destroyed it, she only just repaired that relationship and still it was just barely. She cleared her throat loud enough to hopefully gain everyone's attention "Can I see all your phones…Please?"

They all stared at her. No one moving one bit. They looked at her like she was crazy, untrusting. She sighed and thought _just trust me on this_. She knew though that it might take time to convince them to let her see their phones but she was willing to put up a fight if it meant getting out of where ever they were.

* * *

_**For those who don't know or remember an 084 is an object of unknown origin and Skye is classified as one as far as we know (Just being helpful for those who just watch The Originals)**_

_**So I decided to keep this in the bar for know because I mean it's just awesome to write those five even though I know there are five other characters in Shield. So I do apologize for the late update. Midterms killed me this semester. Studying is nothing but it was all those essays assigned. Next chapter I think I am planning to add another angle and then go into what every one else is doing and continuing whats happening in the bar. **_

_**Also I do apologize for any mistakes and I know this seems like it might be a bit choppy, I promise or you have my word (Yes I went there) it will flow better after this chapter. We all know life happens and well it did…**_

_**Thanks for reading and following let me know what you think.**_


	6. Authors Note

_**Alright So I know that people don't enjoy Author notes as a chapter (Neither do I) but I think I have to make this clear. My time is sadly not spent on fanfiction twenty four seven. I'm in college full time and that takes priority over these and I wish it didn't but considering I am on an academic scholarship it has to. I've been assigned Essays galore and considering we are dwindling down to finals soon I need to concentrate on that. Also to add to it I have a full time job and another commitment where I do put that first because it is also a passion as writing is.**_

_**I know I don't have a regular updating slot and there is a reason for that. I've been working on this update trying to figure out where to go even when I'm getting those essays done I am working on this.**_

_**I'm baffled that people would think that I would abandon this. I haven't updated this in 17 days that's all and yes I know I've put up another story but that was just because I couldn't write this unless if I had that typed up that idea was all I could think of and I honestly love this story so I wouldn't have put it up if I wasn't going to continue it. Trust me on that because I have a whole lot of unfinished stuff on my laptop that I have never put up because I know I wouldn't have finished it.**_

_**So I am going to put those comments in the I want to read more bin because that is what I truly think if I am wrong let me know. I wished I could update daily or even weekly but its just not possible for me. Again I apologize that I have to use a chapter as an update but I think I should inform you guys that I planned on having it updated today (latest tomorrow) anyways I just need to get an essay out of the way and then it will be up. And I honestly have no clue why people think I abandoned the story. Eh oh well.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Any mistakes are of my own**_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Skye had sighed and looked at her phone, she then looked back up and to the group but she did nothing. Her mid didn't even know where to start, she knew what she could do with computers and had an idea but she would need there cooperation. "So phones?" They all ignored her and so she mumbled "Stupid Shield connection." She then went to pulling her phone apart.

Across the room at the bar sat Elijah, Klaus, Camie and Sophie. Elijah asked Sophie "Ms. Deveraux can you do a locating spell?"

She raised an eyebrow "Why would I do a locating spell." The answer was lying over her head because it was obvious why.

He dropped his head and stood up. "Klaus please explain to Ms. Deveraux how the locating spell will benefit all of us, while I go talk to our guest."

Klaus wasn't going to argue at the moment because he was in the dark just like the rest of them. "Little witch do you seriously not know why my brother asked for you to do a locating spell?" she shook her head. If Klaus wasn't the person he was he would probably face palm himself. "Try to locate one of us, since we have no clue here we are."

Then It hit her "Oh, right." She went to the back of her bar to locate some thing. Klaus went turned on his seat and started to talk to Camie.

Elijah had went to the booth that Skye was working at with her cell phone and laptop. She then hit the table and muttered "One phone won't cut it."

She leaned her head back on the seat and stared at the ceiling. She jumped when she heard a voice "How many will it take?" her attention went to him, she noticed that hiss hand skimmed the table before he sat down.

She looked at her now pulled apart phone "two at least, three if I want a good transmission." He nodded and Skye noticed there was a whoosh and a breeze and then he instantly appeared back at the both with two smart phones, he placed the two pones in front of her "Ok cool trick." She grabbed the phones and started to inspect them. "Who's phones are these." She didn't look up from the phones.

"I do not know. I took them from the lost and found."

"oh" she said. She started to tinker with the phones looking for one part of them and she took a quick glance up and notice he was watching her while she worked "Skye"

He tilted his head "what about?"

She did a little shake of her head "You never asked me for my name, It's Skye"

"Odd name."

"Well when you don't know your real one you find something you like and for me it was the sky." She had attached what she need for the phones and know was working for a connection to her laptop. "Something not worth getting into at the moment"

He extended his hand out "Elijah."

She took the hand and shook it "And you say my name is odd"

There was a slight smirk coming from him and then his attention was placed across the room. He was listening in to the conversation across the room. "I hope you have better luck than Ms. Deveraux"

"Your to formal." Was all she said

"yes I've been told that countless times."

She didn't respond because the next thing she did was say "YES!" she then starred at her computer screen "Well I hope Coulson can forgive me for hacking the bus again."

(~)

Ward had informed Coulson and May about the email they got from Shield informing them of a small town in Virginia . He came back into the lab to see that Fitz had started to pull up some stuff on the town and by some info it was enough to fill a good size book report.

"Fitz they just wanted to give us a heads up not this… this info session of the towns history."

Fitz shrugged "Skye would have done it." Before ward could respond they started to hear beeping and the on the screen unauthorized transmission appeared on it. Fitz swiped the information of mystic falls off to a folder on the holotable and the last thing to go in to that folder was an image of the originals but no one took notice of it. "They're getting through our systems" and before they knew it they started to hear a fuzzy voice.

"_Fitzsimmons, Fitzsimmons, please tell me you can here me… look Fitz just route me through com system then to the holotable… please do it quick, I'm sort of stuck with Vampires, A witch and a possible werewolf and they don't really like me."_

He was concentrated on the holotable. "Right I can do this"

"_Fits just incase you can here me, don't screw this up, I've only got this one connection."_

"Yes because that's what I need is pressure." He mumbled. He then started to go through the systems. And was done in about a minuet "Alright Skye can you here me"

Both Ward and Fitz held there breath and they then noticed that Simmons walked in "Fitz I swear these samples are contaminated"

"_Simmons oh thank god."_

Simmons jumped when she head a fuzzy Skye voice "Skye is that you and why are we hearing you through the bus?"

"_So that means Fitz didn't mess up, good job Fitz, unless if it was Ward then really good job Ward."_

Ward had came surprise at what she said "Hey I-"

He was quickly cut off from Fitz "Yes Skye I patched you through, can you tell us why you playing with the Bus's system?"

They could here a sigh from here end _"That is a long story."_

"But yet you find time to mock Ward and I."

"_Yup" _they were able to hear the pop on the 'P'

"and to talk about vampires, werewolves and witches."

"_hey that's true… well at least the vampire and witch part I'm still not sure about the werewolf bit." _

They could here from Skye's side someone speaking in a strange accent "_Skye can you please get to the point_."

"_Yeah yeah yeah Elijah I'm trying to, its just the way I roll with them, it cant be helped"_

When Fitz hear that he said "Yes it can Skye. It totally can be helped."

Jemma said at the same time as Fitz "Skye who was that?"

* * *

_**Chapter is up as promised.**_

_**Yes I am cutting it there because if I don't it will be to long of a bicker that I will continue next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think**_

_**Also if you are ever curious when this will be updated you can also PM me and I'll let you know how far through the next chapter I am and I'll give you a ball park answer on when it should be up.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"_He's a vampire… I think, this is all still very confusing and his brother almost killed me and now he's talking up the blonde bar tender."_

"Wait the brother or the vampire we just heard is talking up with the bartender" simmons said and to Fitz she was looking confused

_On the other side of the line Skye tried to clarify "His brother is, Elijah is still across from me Say Hi Elijah." _

"_I would prefer not to." it was a dead stoic tone that could be made out over the speaker_

_Of course Skye tried to rebuttal, it was in her nature "Oh come on, its not like it's being recorded or anything."_

"_No"_

"_Well he's being a stubborn Vampire-"she told the team only to be cut off by that said stubborn vampire_

"_And I rather not have that announced to the whole world that I am a Vampire"_

_Klaus had jumped into the conversation "Oh perk up Brother it could be worse, they could know you're an original and then shield will never leave us alone."_

"_And now that is going to be the case Niklaus." if it was any other man on her would have face palmed him self but he did not even though it was tempting_

"_like they could do anything"_

"_We have a treaty with shield for a reason"_

"_But where is the fun if they're not broken and besides that was the fifties, we didn't think this would turn out to be this huge global organization."_

Ward was starring with disbelieve at the holotable "And I thought you two were bad" It was directed at Fitz and Simmons

"And we take that as an insult agent Ward" Simmons responded with while Fitz said at the same time "That's just mean"

He looked between the pair "That's my point"

"_No __**you**__ didn't think"_

"_Yes Elijah because you're the one that thinks ten steps ahead of everyone else, so of course that was one of the outcomes in that head of yours"_

"_A thousand years Niklaus and we would all figure you'd do the same by now"_

"_But where's the fun in that brother"_

Fitz spoke over the com to Skye hopefully "Skye why does their banter sound familiar"

_She responded with a sarcastic "I Wonder Fitz… Cut it out!" then all heard over the line was a crash of sorts_

_(~)_

Skye was lost in a banter and Elijah noticed "Skye can you please get to the point."

"Yeah yeah yeah Elijah I'm trying to, its just the way I roll with them, it cant be helped" her thumb pointed to her laptop like she was indicating that her… friends were with them in the bar. She received sigh from him

_Fitz attention was at only one part of what Skye just said "Yes it can Skye. It totally can be helped."_

_Jemma said at the same time as Fitz once it registered to Fitz that there was another person talking to Skye "Skye who was that?" _

She looked at the guy across from her a bit uneasy, to be honest she was unsure what to say because all she knew it could lead to her death if she said one wrong thing "He's a vampire… I think, this is all still very confusing and his brother almost killed me and now he's talking up the blonde bar tender."

"_Wait the brother or the vampire we just heard is talking up with the bartender" It sounded like Simmons was curious_

Skye tried to clarify just a bit for her friends "His brother is, Elijah is still across from me Say Hi Elijah." She shot a glance to him that would say she was almost begging for him to

"I would prefer not to." it was a dead stoic tone he said to Skye and she could tell he was being dead serious because his expression was not amused what so ever.

Of course Skye tried to rebuttal, it was in her nature "Oh come on, its not like it's being recorded or anything."

"No"

"Well he's being a stubborn Vampire-"she told the team only to be cut off by that said stubborn vampire

"And I rather not have that announced to the whole world that I am a Vampire" And now by the looks of it to Skye was glad looks could not kill because she would probably be six feet under

Just then Klaus went to the booth, standing and looking amused. He then hit his brother on the back and Elijah shot him a glair but Klaus didn't care he just egged on his older brother because it was so much fun to him. "Oh perk up Brother it could be worse, they could know you're an original and then shield will never leave us alone."

"And now that is going to be the case Niklaus." Elijah had this urge to face palm him self but he pushed that urge back and also the voice that told him to make Klaus to stop talking.

"Like they could do anything"

"We have a treaty with shield for a reason"

"But where is the fun if treaties are not broken and besides that was the fifties, we didn't think the would turn out to be this huge global organization." Klaus shrugged waiting for his brothers response

_The voices coming from the other side of the line were forgotten about by both brothers and Skye "And I thought you two were bad" It was directed at Fitz and Simmons _

"_And we take that as an insult agent Ward" Simmons responded with while Fitz said at the same time "That's just mean"_

"_That's my point" and ward did face palm himself, It just couldn't be seen through the communication line._

"No **you** didn't think" Elijah stood up from his seat.

"Yes Elijah because you're the one that thinks ten steps ahead of everyone else, so of course that was one of the outcomes in that head of yours"

"A thousand years Niklaus and we would all figure you'd do the same by now"

"But where's the fun in that brother"

_Fitz spoke over the com to Skye hopefully "Skye why does their banter sound familiar_"

She responded with a sarcastic "I Wonder Fitz… Cut it out!" she was getting tired of the bickering, it was fun at first but she knew their connection could get severed easily. She sees Elijah ram his brother into the wall and a few old frames fall off the wall and crash to the floor while the pictures lay with broken shards on them.

"Mind what you say Niklaus, we don't want them staying any longer then they need to" he had said it soft where he hoped that Skye didn't here it and the com didn't pick it up

"Brother, they were in this town probably before we came back to take our kingdom, we need to assure them that it's in good hands."

"I rather them not know that the creators of the vampire race existed, so they will not find a way to kill us." Elijah was still holding him against the wall by the time Skye got there.

Skye heard the last part but before she could say anything they all heard a voice through the com that every one but Skye and maybe someone else in the room didn't recognized "_Some one tell me what's going on_" All attention went to Skye's laptop

* * *

_**So I had a bit to much fun with this chapter and I didn't mean to leave the com on for that long I wanted to get that and the problem of being stuck at the pub out of the way but since I didn't that will be next chapter… Maybe, and it will start to pick up after this  
**_

_**Let me know what you think and any mistakes are of my own**_


End file.
